Ash's Desicion! Delia Vs Misty!
by animorphs17
Summary: Ash and Delia have just had another fight over Misty's newly found religious believes. As a result he goes to the park to think, but gets interupted by a sudden visitor


DEDICATION: I guess this one is dedicated to.... lets see.... whoever came up with the idea to rename Andoid Psycho Shocker into Jinzo! MORON!  
  
DICLAIMER: Nope. Alas I still have not obtained ownership of Pokemon Inc. Someday though.... duh duh duuuuuuuuhhhh....  
  
~~ = Author Note () = Pokemon Translation  
  
"But mom!" Ash complained angrily, glaring at her. "Misty's my frirend!"  
  
"I don't care Ash. I never want you seeing that thing again!" Delia yelled right back.  
  
"SHE'S NOT A THING! SHE'S A HUMAN!"  
  
Delia's eyes narrowed into slits as she stepped torward Ash menacingly. Ash glared right back at her, not backing down from the threatening mother. A second later they were in each ofthers faces, neither giving the other any slack.  
  
"Call her what you want, but I don't want you around that goofy girl EVER AGAIN!" ~~Goofy girl? What a stupid phrase!~~  
  
"AND WHAT MAKES HER A 'GOOFY GIRL'?! HUH?!" Ash demanded. "WHAT IS IT THAT SEEMS TO MAKE ALL MY FRIENDS WHO ARE GIRLS GOOFY?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAY SO AND AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY HOUSE, YOU WILL LIVE BY MY RULES!"  
  
Ash glared at her and spoke in a quieter accusing voice. "I get what it is. You're just finally losing it aren't you? You're getting pissed that you're no longer in control of MY life! You don't like that I'm making MY own desicions in MY life!"  
  
"I AM YOUR MOTHER ASH!" Delia screamed. "AND WHATEVER I DO YOU WILL DO!"  
  
"Maybe when I was younger mom. Maybe when you could manipulate me easier," Ash said, keeping the accusing tone. "But those days are gone. You can't control over who I'm friends with or who I want to date!"  
  
"ASH! WHATEVER I SAY GOES! AND IF I FIND OUT YOU'VE SEEN THAT SLUT, I WILL HAVE YOUR POKEMON LICENSE PULLED!"  
  
Ash physically flinched, but still did not back down. He quickly turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. A few seconds later Pikachu came running out of the bushes and onto Ash's shoulders. Ash reached up and scratched the little Pokemons head. The little electric rodent smiled and then looked at Ash knowingly.  
  
"Pi pikachu? (The usual?)  
  
"Yeah," Ash admitted, fist clenching. "She's just so close minded. Just because Misty changed to a different religion, I'm supposed to never see her again?! What bullshi-"  
  
"Pi chu. Pi chu." Pikachu said cutting off Ash.(I know. I know.)  
  
The two walked on in a tense, but understanding silence. This was not the first time Ash had stormed off. As everyone knows, Delia loved Misty. But Misty turned out to be a different religion then Delia and Ash. While it didn't bother Ash, Delia became infuriated. Mrs. Ketchum is a very religious woman and believes that everyone should be one religion or at best, date and be friends with only their own kind. So, as a result of religion Delia put a life ban on Misty. Ever since then, Ash and Delia had been at odds over her.  
  
Continuing the walk, Ash came to Cascade Park. No, nothing to do with Cerulean, just named after the local valley. Ash smiled and looked on the towering red jungle gym, the large twisted slides, and rope ladders. Pikachu hopped off and ran into the structure, expertly using agility to appear to the top. Ash however had to struggle up a rope ladder to reach Pikachu. ~~Trust me. Its not easy to climb those things~~ Soon the two were at the highest pinacle of the structure gazing down at the fields.  
  
"Pikachu, why dows mom have to be like this?" Ash asked rhetoricly. "It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Pi pika. Pi Pichu chu pika pi pikachu kachu pi pikachu chu pi pi pi pikachu kachu pi pikachu chu kachu pika pika pi pikachu." (I know. But Ash you know you're mom has always had problems with race and religion. She'll never changer her veiw, even for Misty.)  
  
"It's rediculous! Thats what it is! Religion and race shouldn't have anything to do with who I can and can't be friends with!"  
  
"Pi pikachu kachu pi pika pi. Chu kachu pika pikachu kachu pi pika. Chu pi pikachu chu pi pi pika kachu pi pikachu." (An advantage of being a Pokemon. We don't got to deal with all of this crap like you humans. If we like somebody, bing bang boom! Nothings gonna stop us.)  
  
"Yeah.... Its just that humans are a completely different race," Ash sighed, looking up into the sky. "We're a warring bunch of biggots and pricks. I just wish everyone could except everyone for what they are."  
  
Pi pika... pi pika pi pikachu." (Me to... and speak of the devil.)  
  
Ash sat up and followed Pikachu's gaze. At first he only could see her firey red hair shining in the setting sun, giving the illusion that it was an actual fire. Ash then took in the sea blue eyes shining with a gentle gleam. It was Misty. ~~Duh.~~ She was wearing her usual yellow top, but for a change she was wearing a short black mini skirt, and was showing off some leg for a change.  
  
Misty walked torward the jungle gym, a look of concern on her face. She stopped just below Ash and looked around confused and concerned. Ash smiled, realizing Misty couldn't see him from where she was. He just stood there and stared at her for a few seconds, enjoying the veiw.  
  
"Pikachupi!" Pikachus called (Misty!)  
  
Misty looked up and a smile crept on her face as she quickly pulled her shirt against her body, stopping Ash's veiw. He laughed as she playfully glared at him and stuck out her tounge.  
  
"Ash! You dog!" Misty yelled at him mock scoldingly.  
  
"Oh you know I'm just joking. And how'd you know I was here?"  
  
Misty frowned. "Gary called. He heard the fighting and saw you storm off. Gave me a call."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Was it about me again?" Misty asked quietly.  
  
Ash saw no point in denying it. He jus nodded and looked away. Misty sighed a little and grabbed a hold on the rope ladder. She then struggled up to Ash on the rope ladder, moving more agily then Ash did. ~~Lets hear it for gymnastics! Bet Ash will appriciate it later in life!~~ Pikachu saw her coming and hopped down the slide, and hopping to another sector of the structure. With a final gasp, Misty pulled herself up next to Ash.  
  
The two looked at each other in silence for a second before embracing each other tightly. Neither said a word for a few minutes, but when the hug ended Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah. She found the picture in my room of us from Red Rock Isle and destroyed it. When I found out... well the crap hit the fan hard."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess we're lucky I kept the negatives of all of our pictures. But... geez... your mom is stil taking it hard I guess."  
  
"Yeah... it's getting rediculous. I mean, she takes it way too far. I mean..."  
  
Ash stopped talking, coming at a loss for words. Misty nodded understandingly and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Ash smiled and sighed, looking at Misty.  
  
"It's okay Ash," she said comfortingly. "As long as you dont start believing her, nothing your mom can say or do will keep us apart."  
  
"I know. Its just... I don't want things to be like this. I want to be able to take you home or to family gatherings or things like that," Ash said sadly. "I mean... when Dad was alive... he wouldn't have been thrilled about you, but he still would have respected your desicions and as long as you didn't push it on me, he would've been cool with it."  
  
"Your dad souns like quite a man. Now I can see where you got your tolerance from," Misty said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Yeah... I really miss him."  
  
"I know what you mean. I miss my parents to."  
  
Ash bit his lip. He knew Misty didn't like talking about her parents or their unfortunute demise by being caught in the terrorist attack on the Cerulean City Bombing ~~see the Oklahoma City Bombing for details~~. Misty had only been two at the time, and ended up being raised by her sisters. Granted that they had done a good job, but no sister could ever teach what parents could. Ash put his arm around Misty's shoulders in a loose hug.  
  
"You just got to outlast her Ash. Outlast and outsurvive," Misty said quietly. "We'll be heading out to the Sangan region soon, and it'll just be us, Brock, and the open road. No psychotic mothers. No religious wars. No problems."  
  
Ash nodded and pulled Misty closer. "Yeah. You're right. But until then, I'm just going to enjoy the now. Me and you here... just us."  
  
Misty bit her lip and looked at Ash apoligeticly and a little embaressed. "As much as I'd like to stay Ash... it's a full moon tonight..."  
  
"So?"  
  
Misty's face got redder as she looked up at the sky. "I... kinda got a ritual... I gotta do tonight..."  
  
"Oh," Ash said disapointedly, then his eyes lit up. "Well hey, I'll tag along and learn a little more about your religion."  
  
Now Mity's face turned a brighter red and she looked at Ash bashfully. "Ummm.... maybe another night..."  
  
"Why not tonight?"  
  
"Don't make me tell you Ash," Misty whinied embaressed.  
  
"Oh c'mon. How bad can it be?"  
  
Misty looked away and sighed in defeat. Time to tell why. "I kinda... gotta... dance around a fire... naked..."  
  
Ash snorted loudly, trying to suppress the laughter. Do you think he can do it? Nope. Didn't think so. After a second Ash burst out laughing as Misty got more embaressed. After a few more seconds, she turned and clubbed Ash with THE MALLET. Ash lay on the ground with a lump on his head, still chuckling a little.  
  
"I can see up your skirt," He said matter of factly.  
  
Misty, no longer embaressed but pissed, whacked Ash again with the Mallet, knocking him straight out of the jungle gym, to the ground. He landed hard and layed there with a moan, two lumps on his head and a sore back. Misty leapt down and walked to Ash glaring at him.  
  
"You know I love you."  
  
Misty smiled, eyes softening. "I know. Love you too."  
  
She reached down and helped Ash up. He smiled at her and gave a quick kiss. Misty blushed a little but didn't back down. The two glanced at their watches and sighed simotaniously.  
  
"I should be getting home," Ash said with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, and I got to go get ready for... my thing," Misty said, giving Ash a warning look to not laugh.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah. And Ash... don't let your mom get under your skin. Its just a few more days."  
  
"I won't," Ash promised with a teasing smile. ~~Dont say it Ash~~ "Oh... Myst? You dance naked to celebrat the moon right?"  
  
~~Just stop Ash. Don't say it unless you like pain.~~  
  
Misty nodded. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
~~Keep quiet Ash! It's to easy! Do not say-~~  
  
"If you see my butt, are you gonna get naked and start getting all strippery?"  
  
~~It.... Ash you are an idiot.~~  
  
Misty's eyes narrowed again. She whipped out THE MALLET and swung it at Ash for that comment. ~~Who didn't see that coming? Raise your hand~~ Suddenly she stopped it a millimeter from the quivering Ash's face, a smile playing on Misty's lips. ~~What the?! What's going on?!~~ She giggled and gave Ash a kiss, putting THE MALLET away.  
  
"You know Ash, maybe I will," Misty said teasingly.  
  
Ash just stood there in shock, jaw dropped. Misty just laughed and walked away, disappearing into the woods while Ash just stood there with the same expression on his face. After fifteen minutes he finally snappeed out of it and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Come on Pikachu!" Ash called. "Let's go home." 


End file.
